george_david_wilsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia Imamia Noorbakshia
Sofia Imamia Noorbakshia ( }}) is one of Islamic sect and the Sufi order and way that claims to trace its direct spiritual lineage and chain (silsilah) to the Islamic prophet Muhammad, through Ali, Muhammad's cousin, son-in-law and the First Imam, via Imam Ali Al-Ridha. In contrast, most other Sufi paths trace their lineage through Ali.This order became famous as Nurbakshi after Shah Syed Muhammad Nurbakhsh Qahistani who was attached with Kubrawiya order Sufi order ("tariqa") . Etymology Sufia Two origins of the word Sufi have been suggested. Commonly, the lexical root of the word is traced to ṣafā (صَفا), which in Arabic means "purity". Another origin is ṣūf (صُوف), "wool", referring to the simple cloaks the early Muslim ascetics wore. The Nurbakshi order is one of the Sufi order and way that claims to trace its direct spiritual lineage and chain (silsilah) to the Islamic prophet Muhammad, through Ali, Muhammad's cousin, son-in-law and the First Imam, via Imam Ali raza. Syed Muhammad Shah Noorani(Urdu: سید محمد شاہ نورانی) is the current spiritual leader of Noorbakshi Order Imamia Imamia means the followers of Imams. As the Prominent feature of the Nurbakshi order is that all its spiritual masters were believed to followers of The Twelve Imams. For instance of the work of saad din humya(who was the early Sufi of kubrawi order) make reference to the connection between divine guardianship (wilayat) and prophethood (Nubuwat ) while his disciple, Nasafi too has quoted as sad al din hammuya as proclaiming that the station of divine guardianship (wilya) and prophet-hood exclusively belong to The Twelve Imams Furthermore Aladawla simnani (well known saint of Nurbakshi order, He was the master of Shaikh Mehmood muzdaqani) has also enumerated and eulogized the virtuous qualities of Ahl al-Bayt and has included the discussion on the description of the Ghadir khumn event affirming the sucessorship of Ali (a.s). He has also presented the description of a true shi and the difference between a nominal shi while regarding he Sufis to be the true followers of Ali (a.s)Manazir a -Mahadir lil manazir al-hadir in his book. Noorbakshia This sect became famous as noorbakshia afterShah Syed Muhammad Nurbakhsh Qahistani who wrote two Important books ' Al-Fiqh al-Ahwat'(Fiqh) and Kitab al-Aitiqadia (Faith) which made this sect distinguish from other Islamic sects. History The Sofia Imamia Noorbakhshiya has emerged in 15th century in Iran as a branch of the kubrawiya Sufi order A similar controversy has later developed about the religious affiliation of Sayyid Muhammad Noorbakhsh who had been a disciple of Mir Sayyid Ali Hamadani’, principal successor Khwaja Ishaq Khuttalani, and who became the founder and eponymous of a new branch of the Kubrawiya. Noorbakhshis doctrines were preached in Kashmir and Baltistan in the early 16th century by Mir Sham ud-Din Iraqi himself a disciple of Sayyid Muhammad Noorbakhshis ‘s son and spiritual heir, Shah Qasim Faidbakhsh. Massacre of Nurbakshi in Kashmir , Kashmir was an important centre of Noorbakshi Muslims in Kashmir for many centuries]] The supermacy of sunni Islam in kashmir after the period of nurbakshi influence thre was restored by mirza haider doghlat when he invaded kashmir He sent Fiqh-i-ahwat to the sunni ulama for their estimate and invoking their condemnatory fatwa attemptd to expirpate the nurbakshia throughout kashmir He also killed Mir Danial shaheed Then many leaders and followers of Nurbakhshia sect were mercilessly slaughtered. Baltistan The nurbakshi people survived much longer in baltistan whcich was after all an extreamly remote regionThere is little doubt that the Noorbakhshis was spread in Baltistan After Twelver Shi’ism but following the pattern of Iran and Kashmir, the latter has gradually absorbed the former a puzzling question remains how and at what time the transformation from Noorbakhshis to Shi’ism took place in the valley of Skardu, the political center of Baltistan.While the 16th century Shardu rulers Ghazi Mir and Ali Sher Khan Anchan are generally being portrayed as Shi’a, in history books Noorbakhshis point at the construction of a large Khanah in Gamba near Skardu as late as 1717 to prove their strong presence in the Skardu valley at that time. Today 85% of Khaplu,20%of Shigar 15% of skardu are belongs to noorbakshi sect while a note-able size of nurbakshi Muslims are settled in different cities of Pakistan like Karachi, Islamabad, lahore, Peshawar and Quetta etc. where they have their own mosque and Marissa. Nurbakhshis are known as peaceful, tolerable and moderates, who not only equally respect other Muslim school of thoughts but also stress upon to behave human beings lovely. Basic concepts and Pillers of Islam According to Nurbakshi Muslims this faith is related to Qur'an surah al baqarah Contrary to shia Islam Nurbakshi Islam has Five articles of faith which are bit simimlar to sunni Muslims but known as the Five pillars of iman that all Nurbakshi Muslims are united upon in belief, along with the many key points of creed mentioned in Usool-e-Ataqadiah.Usool-e-Ataqadiah,Shah Syed muHammad Nurbakshia Basic concepts (Usool-e-Deen) *Reality of one God *Existence of angels of God *Authority of the books of God *Following the prophets of God *Preparation for and belief in the Day of Judgment Pillars of Islam (Farooh-e-Deen) * Declaration of Faith(Kalemah) * Prayer (Salat) * Charity (zakat) * Fasting (Swaum) * Pilgrimage (Hajj) See also * Mir Sham ud-Din Iraqi * Syed Muhammad Shah Noorani * Shah Syed Muhammad Nurbakhsh Qahistani * Mir Sayyid Ali Hamadani References External links * Sofia Imamia Noorbakhshia The Torch Bearer of Peace * Sofia Imamia Noorbakhshia *nyf pakistan Category:Islamic sects Category:Sufi orders